No Rest for the Wicked
by Geist1321
Summary: Artemis and Wally have been dating for just over 6 months, and because of their lack of personal time, nothing has happened for the young couple. Well today they are stuck at the cave because the Team has been placed "On Call" and cannot leave. So that being said, how much trouble can two teens get at the "office". . .
1. Chapter 1

Artemis and Wally have been dating for just over 6 months, and because of their lack of personal time, nothing has happened for the young couple. A quick bite to eat here and a movie there but every time they plan a night together, something always seem to happen. Well today they are stuck at the cave because the Team has been placed "On Call" and cannot leave. So that being said, what kind of trouble can two teenagers get into while being stuck at the "Office". . .

…

Bata Reader / Co-Author for this story is "Nardragon" who was kind enough to give me some ideas for this earning her the Co-Author title. You can find her own YJ FF here under her name as listed above. I would also like to thank "AngelKierra" who challenged me to try my hand at writing my first fluff story. I'm sorry Kierra, I failed. But this story is what became of that idea. So thank you ladies and happy reading to all.

…

I do not own disclaimer here. But it would be so awesome if we did.

…

All of my stories are done as episodes. You do not have to read all of them or read them in order to follow. Here's a list of my YJ stories in order.

Episode 1: A Time to Trust Episode 2: A Promise That Wasn't Known

Episode 3: Dreamscape Episode 4: Lost Then Found

Episode 5: New Beginnings Episode 6: No Rest for the Wicked

…

…

Mount Justice – Aug 18

The TV Room – 11:20 am

…

Artemis and Wally watching a morning movie at the cave. During their movie playful banter between the two began both not really paying any notice to anything outside their own little world. Wally is sitting in the middle of the couch with Artemis sitting sideways to his left. Her back is against the arm rest of the couch while her legs are over Wally's lap. Artemis is holding a bowl of popcorn in her lap while they are watching some random Japanese black and white movie with subtitles they found on Netflix.

"I think I've seen this movie before." Wally calls out as he reaches for a handful of popcorn.

"Really. Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Artemis grabbing herself a few pieces of popcorn. "What's it about?"

"It's your basic action romance plot. A ninja father tells his ninja daughter to kill her ninja boyfriend because he's from a rival ninja clan." Wally not holding back his smile as he stares at the TV.

Artemis quickly grabs a fist full of popped goodness and throws it at him. "Wally I swear if you don't stop reminding me about that I will kill you."

Wally turns his head to Artemis with a smile across his face. "Aww, come on Beautiful. I'm only teasing. Besides, I couldn't be happier to be your ninja boyfriend."

"Even though you suck at being a ninja and a boyfriend?" Artemis shoots back with a smile.

"Ah. Ah." Wally responds. "What a minute, you hit me with popcorn. That's food abuse and I won't stand for that." Wally grabs the bowl and places it on the coffee table.

Using what's left of the popcorn in her hand, she throws them at Wally one at a time. "Oh, no. Back evil ninja boy." Artemis giggles as she speaks.

Wally grabs her legs from his lap and slides her down until her back is on the couch. Wally towers over her as her giggles started to clam. Looking up into Wally's green eyes was all she needed to do to see what was coming next and she doesn't mind one bit. That is until a voice echoed into the TV room.

"Hey Wall-man, want to do some gaming?" The Boy Wonder strolled into the room in his civvies and dark sunglasses. Rob walks right over to the back of the couch looking down at Wally before taking note of Artemis under his friend. Before a word could be said, Rob cracks up trying to control his laughter.

"Sorry guys. I didn't know you two were in the middle of something but I think this answers my question so I'll leave you be. Have fun." Rob turns and walks out of the room. Artemis and Wally look back at each other trying to figure out why that little troll would waste a chance to do what he does best and irritate them.

"Well, not to be forward but Rob just left us without either of us having to yell at him. I say we take this opportunity while we can." Wally keeping his voice down.

"That's not being forward, that's being realistic. And I don't remember telling you to stop." Artemis reaches up locking her fingers behind Wally's neck.

Just outside the TV room as Rob is leaving he crosses Zee's path. "Hey Zee, Artemis was just looking for you. She just walked into the TV room."

"Thanks Rob." Zee answered cheerfully. "Oh don't disappear I want to talk to you."

"No Prob, Zee. I'll be waiting."

As Wally lowers himself down both closing their eyes waiting for the touch of their lips. . . . "Artemis, you wanted to see me?" Zee stops just inside the TV room seeing a tuff of red hair on the other side of the couch but no Artemis. Wally sits back up to look over at Zee then falls back to the other side of the couch so Artemis could sit up looking over at Zee with the look of 'Now What' across her face.

"Artemis, I am so sorry. It was Rob. Rob told me you were looking for me."

"Rob. I'm going to kill that troll." Artemis showing a bit of anger in her voice.

"Look guys, I'm sorry so I'll leave you two alone. Just don't blame me, okay."

Artemis sighs as Zee turns to leave the room.

"Well, this sucks." Wally pipes up from the couch.

"Oh No. This is not over yet. I want that kiss before anything else can happen so you better pucker up red." Artemis doing what she could to throw her feet to the floor and pinning Wally on his back.

As Zee walks out of the room she passes Paula who just made her way through the kitchen.

"Zatanna, have you seen Artemis?" Paula asks the short hair magician. Zee points back to the TV room. "Thanks." Is Paula's reply as she makes her way to the TV room doorway.

Artemis just successfully captures Wally under her by sitting on his waist grabbing both of his hands. Wally trying to give just a little resistance but only in a playful manner. "You're all mine now." Artemis clams her small victory and leans down to receive her prize.

"Artemis?" Her name echoes through the room once again.

Artemis snaps her head from behind the couch completely irritated. "WHAT!" Artemis quickly focusing on the person at the door to find her mother waiting. "MOM! I'm so sorry. If I knew it was you I wouldn't have yelled."

The look on Paula's face is like trying to read a professional card shark at a poker game. That is before Paula cracks a smile. "I take it you're having problems?"

"Ah, No mom. It's. . . . it's just. . . ." Artemis trying to think of the best way to explain what's going on before Wally opens his mouth.

"Yes, Ms. C. Lots of problems." Wally cuts in from the other side of the couch.

"Hi Wally. Having fun?" Paula questions as Artemis looks down at him.

"Trying but we can't seem to get any alone time." Artemis responds by popping him in the chest. "Ouch."

"Well, you can try again later but for now I need Artemis, if that's ok with you." Paula may have ended her comment with something that sounds like a question but was clearly a command but in the sweetest way possible.

"For you Ms. C, anything you want. Do you need me to do anything while you two talk?"

"Nothing that I can think of, but I'll let you know if anything changes." Paula motions Artemis over to her.

"I'll be here." As Wally responds, Artemis stands up and walks over to her mom and they leave together.

…

The Kitchen – 11:40 am

. . .

Artemis leaves her mom in the War room after discussing a few notes on the last mission report she turned in now heading back to the TV room where she last left Wally. While passing through the kitchen she spots her ginger boyfriend sitting at the table drinking a soda.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey Beautiful. Everything okay with your mom?" Wally follows her with his eyes as she walks in.

"Yeah. No worries, just some notes I made on our last mission."

"So was it really mission notes, or was it us she wanted to talk about?"

"Nope, mission notes. My mom doesn't have a problem with us." Artemis now sitting down beside him.

"Even with catching us trying to make out on the couch?"

"Nope. Mom trusts me to be smart." Artemis reaches over to his soda can and stills a drink.

"I couldn't help noticing that you said 'You' and not 'Us'."

She puts the can back down in front of him. "Lets face it Wall-man, I don't trust you with me behind closed doors."

"Ouch, that hurts. I can't believe you said. . ." Artemis turns her head back to him giving him a questionable look, "Okay. Okay, I wouldn't trust me either."

"I thought so." Artemis points down to his soda. "Anymore of those left?"

"Yep. Tell you what, I'll grab us a round if you get the chips out of the pantry."

Artemis and Wally both stand up, Wally moving to the fridge and Artemis to the walk in pantry. Artemis opens the door and walks to the back where Wally hides all his junk food. As she reaches up for the chips she hears the door close behind her. Hearing the click of the door, she turns and bumps into Wally who is now looking directly into her gray eyes.

Wally leans closer to her whispering, "Looks like you were right not to trust me behind closed doors." Wally now moving closer pushing her to the back of the pantry. As her back touches the shelves she quickly grabs the front of his shirt and spins him around. Now with Wally's back to the shelves, Artemis now is smiling at him whispering back.

"You really think you can do this to me and get away with it?"

Whispering back Wally tells her, "You never know until you try, right?"

"You could get hurt for doing something like this." Artemis moving closer to him still holding on to his shirt.

"It that case, please, be as rough as you like." Wally closes the space between them for their lips to meet.

As soon as their lips touch the pantry door opens quickly. Artemis turns around quickly to see Raquel standing at the door.

"OH NO. There is no way I'm letting you two make out in front of me. I'm lonely enough as is without you two reminding me every fifteen minutes. So Out, NOW!" Artemis and Wally look at Raquel with the small hope that she would just turn and walk away. "I said Now. DON'T make me Hurt You."

Both sigh as Artemis lets Wally's shirt go, turns and walks out with Wally following.

…

Trophy Room – 2:00 pm

…

After a Team lunch, Artemis finds Wally in the Trophy / Souvenir room staring at an empty spot on the shelf next to Cheshire's mask. She pauses at the doorway leaning against the door frame, watching to see what Wally is doing. Just as Artemis is about to give in and call out, Wally gives out a small chuckle.

"Looks like you were right, Old Man. Here's hoping I don't screw up." Wally speaking out loud but to himself just before he turns to exit. As he turns he spots Artemis waiting at the door and freezes in place. Artemis is sporting a half smile now waving at him. "Ah, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you thank your imagery friend. Who are you talking to, by the way?"

Wally walking up to her slowly rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "I. . ah. . I never told you the whole story about what happened to the tower of Fate, have I."

"Nope. As I recall you left out quite a bit. Does this mean you're ready to come to terms with your disbelief of magic?"

"Are you kidding, of course not, but that's not the point." Wally answers with a smile. "What I left out has nothing to do with magic."

"Oh really. Do tell." Wally motions for her to walk into the room and she does keeping in step with him back to the empty spot on the shelf.

Wally turns to her lifting his hand to the empty spot tapping the shelf with his finger. "I'm sure you remember what was here."

"I do. That bastard Nabu still has my best friend's dad."

"Well, it's not about Nabu or Zee's dad. It's about Kent Nelson."

"Old Man, huh. Now that makes since but why are you talking to yourself about him." Artemis keeping her arms crossed still waiting on Wally.

"At the tower when Nabu was using my body as a puppet, I had a long talk with Kent. Before I took the helmet off Kent told me 'If I want a happy life, find my own little spitfire. Someone who wouldn't let me get away with anything'. And of course, I played stupid for a few months pretending I didn't understand."

"You mean that fiasco of you flirting with Megan while she was dating Conner?"

"That's the one. Truth be told, I kinda knew her and Conner were dating but I wanted to live in denial for a while, not wanted to admit certain things." Wally now taking a long pause not sure what to say next.

"Like. . . . ." Artemis not wasting any time riding Wally for an answer.

"Like if it wasn't for me busting my butt coming out of the Zeta Tube and you harping on me about it, things would have been different between us from the start."

"You seem sure about that. Who's to say I wouldn't have hated you still."

"Because, I'm me." Wally lifts his chin and holds out both of his hands.

"Oh very funny but I think I would have found something to harp on you about." Artemis leaning her head to the side.

"Oh really." Wally takes a step closer to her with that ever loving smile he has for her.

She in turns steps up to him reaching out placing her hands to his chest.

"But I do have another secret about us." His hands wrap around her waist.

"And what's that?" Her hands slide up his chest to his neck.

"Everything we been through, I wouldn't change it for the world." He leans forward closing his eyes. She stretches up to meet his lips closing her eyes as well.

As the lips of the young lovers meet, Captain Marvel walks into the Trophy room hoping to see any new additions to the collection but stops quickly as he spots Artemis and Wally kissing. The Capt. covers his mouth trying his best not to make a sound as he tries to back pedal out of the room. The good Capt. being as big as he is hits the door frame hard when he spins around and tries to exit quickly popping his nose on the frame. Reacting he grabs his nose and turns around when he hears Wally speak up after him and Artemis quickly separate thinking one of the adults walked in on them.

"Hey Capt., you kind of scared us a little bit." Wally not noticing that Capt. Marvel is holding his nose until he turns around. "Billy, you ok?"

As he nods Artemis walks over to him to take a closer look. "Let me see how bad." She pulls his hand away from his nose.

"I didn't mean to. I was just. . ." Marvel tries to respond but is sounding like he's searching for words. "I didn't mean to walk in on you two. I wanted to see if there are any new souvenirs."

Wally now walking up to the two. "That's ok. We actually need to get a few things done so we will leave you to peruse, if you're okay that is."

"I don't know, am I okay?"

"You'll be fine Billy. No harm done." Artemis answers calmly.

"Except for the door frame." Wally now pointing at the dent in the door frame.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry guys." Capt. apologizes to the two again.

Wally answers quickly. "No Worries. Hey, think of it this way. You just added your own souvenir to the Trophy Room."

"Well I'm still sorry about interrupting you two."

"As Wally said, don't worry about it. If you were anyone else, then we would have been mad."

"She's right, you know."

"Thanks guys." Capt. responds before grabbing both Artemis and Wally into a bear hug.

As Capt. Marvel leaves the room with a huge smile on his face, Artemis and Wally are left on the floor gasping for air.

…

The Library – 3:15 pm

…

After about an hour of roaming the Cave, Artemis remembers the hidden door in the library. As a smile stretches across her face she quickly grabs Wally by the hand and rushes towards the library.

"Hey Babe, where's the fire?"

"Don't say a word and keep up."

"Keep up, you do realize you're talking to the fastest boy alive."

Artemis stops just outside the door to the library. "You may want to watch what you say before what you want me to do to you becomes something you don't want me to do to you."

"Consider me silent but if you would tell me where we are going I could get us there a lot faster."

"Well, we're here so we don't have to worry about it."

"Here? Why here?"

"When me and Rob faced off with the 'Reds', he found a hidden door behind a book shelf." She explains as they walk into the library heading towards the back.

"Really, should I ask what you have planned behind said hidden door, or should I stay quiet and find out for myself?" They stop at the far bookshelf and Artemis turns to him bringing back that wicked look that the two have been sharing together all day.

"Oh please, don't say anything. I want it to be a surprise." Wally says with his own wicked smile as Artemis pulls the book to lower the book case.

As the book case lowers light shines down the hall revealing a hanging cocoon hammock stretched from one side of the wall to the other blocking the hallway. Movement inside the hammock stops as the book case is completely lowered. As the two teens keep eyes on the floating bed, the center zipper opens up with Conner peeking out followed by Megan looking over him with a book in hand. As the two couples eye each other giving uncomfortable looks the book case starts to close. When the case finally closes, Artemis and Wally turn to look at each other. Wally smiles and Artemis passes him walking away irritated. Wally of course follows saying the first thing that comes to his mind.

"We have got to get one of those. That thing is awesome."

…

The Beach

…

Artemis storms out of the Library turning down the hall with Wally at her heels trying almost everything to make her talk. As they enter the Zeta Room Wally zips in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"WHAT." Is the first and only words out of Artemis mouth.

"Babe, we can't leave. 'On Call' remember." Wally doing quote marks with his fingers.

Artemis turns around, takes two steps then turns back to face Wally as she runs her hands through her hair. "Look at me, Wally. Take a good look. I am this close to killing someone, or crying because I can't have 5 minutes with my boyfriend. FIVE MINUTES! And to make things worse, I can't believe I'm acting like this. If you or anyone would have told me 8 months ago, I would be this worked up about spending time with a guy I would have laughed in their face after I punched them. So take a good look because I need someone to tell me what the hell happened to me. Jesus Wally, I. . . ."

Artemis' rant becomes silent when Wally catches her face with his hands and kisses her fully on the lips. Even though she is caught off guard, she quickly reacts by lifting her hands to his neck one combing through his hair. As they pull themselves slowly apart they keep close not wanting to let go.

"Artemis, I wish I had those answers for you but those questions don't matter. What does matter is you and me and what we can do to make each other happy. And that's what I'm going to do." Wally picks her up cradling her in his arms and walks past the Zeta tubes to the cargo door.

Artemis remains quiet as she wraps her arms around his neck taking in deep breaths as Wally opens the door. She leans her head against him closing her eyes letting whatever Wally has planned just happen. Wally walks up the ramp and turns to the beach taking the trip one step at a time not using his speed. Artemis can hear the ocean clearly as she opens her eyes to let them adjust to the outside light.

"Why here?" She looks up to her red head still holding her tight to him.

"No people which means no chance for someone to get in the way. So as of now, all this is ours, and no one can tell us I'm wrong." Wally looking directly into her eyes. No Smile, no weird look, just serious Wally. A sight that is hardly ever seen and she knew. She knew whatever was going to happen out here, Wally wasn't going to let anyone get in the way.

He continues his walk down to the edge of the water about 5 foot from where the waves stopped and the sand would be dry, lifts her higher to his chest so he could sit down cross leg, placing her in his lap.

"Artemis, about those questions you asked earlier. . . I think I may have an answer for you."

"No need. You already answered them. No one has ever treated me the way you have. The truth is if we were just regular teens, I don't think we would have ever worked."

"Nonsense. We would have worked. I know it."

"You sound so sure, how?"

"Because I refuse to imagine my life without you."

Such a simple sentence was enough to stop her heart as she stared into his deep green eyes. When he touched her cheek, shocked her heart to beat again but it was different. Her heart was always strong and even though it was beating fast, everything around her slowed to a crawl. Almost like she was living life like he was but without the super speed. The moment between seconds as Wally had once told her. She could feel Wally lift her closer to him, drawing her close. She closes her eyes waiting to feel his warm lips. As his breath crosses her lips, the waves start to echo louder beside them. As they kiss, the waves go quiet, as their kiss deepens, the waves stay quiet. Now that they are oblivious to the outside world, a large wave crashes into them.

Both now all wet and staring at each other, they turn to look out into the ocean. A figure walks out from among the waves of water, arms and eyes glowing from bright to dim then fading away. Kaldur stops just out of the water spotting Artemis and Wally now soaked from head to toe.

"Forgive me, my friends. I was not aware you were. . . ." Artemis lifts her hand up in a stopping motion. Artemis is the first to stand followed by Wally. Both take each other's hands and walk away from Kaldur heading back to the mountain to change.

…

The Kitchen – 1:00 am

…

Later that night around 1, Artemis in the kitchen quietly complaining about the events of today to herself as she is indulging in a bag of Salt and Pepper chips , Wally's Salt and Pepper chips. Wally walks into the kitchen moping as well not even caring about her stealing his chips.

"Hi Beautiful."

"Hi Baywatch."

"Today was fun wasn't it?" His sarcasm extremely thick.

"Yeah loads." Hers just as thick.

"Tomorrow are shift ends and we get to go back home."

"Yep. Not to be back until Wednesday."

Wally takes a seat besides Arty. "Yep, a whole three days before we can see each other again."

Wally pulls a chip out of the bag that Artemis is eating from popping it in his mouth. As he swallows both of them catch each other's eyes not looking away and without a single word spoken both stand up violently kicking their chairs away rushing at each other even though their only a foot apart. Artemis grabs his neck pulling him down to meet her lips. Wally was already in the process of catching the sides of her waist with his hands but because of her quick movements his aim was a little off. One hand made it to her hip while the other landed on her left cheek of her rear. Reacting to Wally's hand Artemis climbs up Wally wrapping her legs around his waist. Wally caught completely off guard by her actions quickly shifts his hands under her supporting her weight holding her close as they continue to kiss wildly. Wally still holding on to Artemis, turns to balance himself by leaning against the table. Artemis feels the edge of the table with her legs quickly unfolds herself from his waist placing her feet back on the floor pulling them apart, just to push Wally on top of the table. As he lands on his back for a moment Wally tries to figure out what just happened before Artemis climbs on top straddling him, targeting his lips once again. Wally now on pure instinct reaches out with both hands catching her by the neck pulling her back to him giving her what they both want. As their mouths lock together, an unknown giggle echoes through the kitchen. Artemis breaks away from Wally's lips looking up through the front part of her now messy hair spotting Robin at the door with a smile across his face. Just before Rob speaks, he is interrupted by what he could have sworn was a low growl from a large cat just to realize that the growl was actually forming into words from the now pissed off archer. The tone of Artemis' voice and the look of a predator stalking her prey is more than enough to wipe the smile off Rob's face to replace it with the look of absolute fear as her words slowly echo through the kitchen straight to Rob's ears.

"I Swear To God, if you don't turn around and leave, I WILL … KILL … YOU, and even if I have to go through Batman to do it, I … WILL ..." Artemis words are harsh, simple, and slow making sure Robin understands every single word.

Without another word spoken, Rob takes a step back out of the kitchen door turns and quickly walks away.

"Oh my God." Artemis looks down at Wally as he finishes his statement. "That was amazing. I honestly thought you were about to turn into a tigress and rip him apart." Wally whispers to her keeping his eyes locked to hers.

A slow smile creeps across her lips. "I was. . . and did you just call me a tigress?"

"Yeah, was that okay?"

"Yeah, Tigress, I like that." As she answers him, Wally starts to shift and twist with Artemis on top of him. "What's wrong?"

"I think I landed on the Salt and Pepper chips." Artemis starts to giggle then works herself into a laugh as she places her head into his shoulder. "Looks like I was the one to break the mood this time. I swear, there's just no rest for the wicked."

As she starts to control her laugh Artemis sits up on Wally's lap and smiles at him. "You know I hate you, right."

"Well if only one of us can be perfect, I rather it be you, Beautiful."

"Well, now that we're back where we started, what do you want to do?"

"We could finish that movie we started this morning before the whole 'get in our way' thing happened."

"So let me get this straight, after everything we went through today you want to go back to watching a movie?"

Wally props himself up on his elbows, "Who said we would be 'watching' the movie?" Wally now giving her his wicked little smile.

Artemis lets out a sigh "I swear Wally, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well I could think of a few things," Wally scans over Artemis who is still sitting on top of him "but I think I'll play it safe . . . for now."

"Really? Well what if I don't want to play it safe." Artemis returning his wicked smile back to him, grabbing the front of his shirt with both hands.

Wally sits up wrapping his arms around her and in turn she does the same around his neck. "Then I think we will be getting into a little trouble tonight."

"No. You won't be." A deep voice comes from the kitchen entrance. The two turn their heads to see Batman standing just inside the light of the kitchen. "Wake the Team. Mission briefing in 20." Batman turns to walk into the War room. Artemis, completely frustrated and pissed, runs her hands through her hair letting out a grunt. Wally falls back onto the table crushing the bag of chips again placing both of his hands over his face. Both teens finally admitting defeat.


	2. Author's Note:

Author's Note:

In the "Beach" scene, I used a phrase "Moment Between Seconds", which is a title of another story that I love. I thought I saved it in my favorites but it turns out I didn't. If you are the author of said story or you know who is, PLEASE let me know so I can give credit and add that story to my favorites. Thanks. ~ John


End file.
